Problem
by SJWinchester
Summary: ( I still suck at summaries so sorry :/) Ashaiya Nalto, made a street rat at the age of 5. One night when she was walking through the streets of Mos Eisley, Shmi Skywalker invites her into her house. Ashaiya meets Anakin and she is soon adopted into the family. A couple of years later a group of Republicans arrive and change hers and Anakin's life...forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new story. I named this story Problem because the song with the same title by Natalia Kills is basically the main character Ashaiya (Ash)'s theme song. Anywho's let's get on with the story shall we :P. I'm writing this on an iPad so Im sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar issues **

Chapter 1

I was walking through the streets of Mos Eisley. I had lost my parents to a horrible speeder crash. I had no one. I was living on the streets at the age of 5, scavenging for food in the bins. I was like a wild animal. All of a sudden a door opened to one of the little huts and a women stepped outside. She looked kind and there was a young boy, maybe around the age of 7 peeking around her leg. The women smiled at me. "Hi sweetie, are you hungry. I have some food on the table"

I looked up at her. My mother had always told me to never talk to strangers, but the desert night was freezing and I hadn't ate in 2 days. The women looked like she was kind and I didn't get any bad vibes off her. I nodded and walked over to her. She moved aside and let me walk into the house. I walked inside and looked around, it was a basic hut, pretty much the same as what my old home was like, just a little smaller. I looked at the table and my mouth started to water at the food. The women walked over to me. "Take a seat and help yourself to anything you want..there's plenty here"

I looked at her then back at the food, I knew there wasn't enough for me to have what ever i wanted. I politely nodded then rushed over to the table and looked at the food. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the women and the little boy, still remembering my manners. The boy sat across from me. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. The women sat down beside him. "Tuck in sweetie"

I do as she says, happy that I was getting some food into my stomach. She smiled at me. "What's your name sweetie?" I looked at her. And stuttered nervously, not sure if I should tell her my real name. "A-A-Ashaiya." She gave me a kind look. "That's a beautiful name"

She motioned to herself. "My name is Shmi Skywalker" She then motioned to the boy. "And this is my son Anakin" He smiled at me. "Hello" I smiled slightly back at him and the women. "It's nice to meet you both" Shmi looked at me. "How old are you Ashaiya?" I looked back up at her. "I'm 5 years old" Shmi looked at me wide eyed. "Where are your parents?" I looked down at my plate. "They're dead..died in a speeder crash" Shmi didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that..." I nodded slightly then started playing with my food with my fork. I heard Shmi sigh. "Why don't you stay here tonight. You can share with Ani. I'm sure he won't mind"

I looked up at Shmi then looked at Anakin. I could see he was about to protest but he just simply nodded. Shmi smiled at me then at Anakin. "Good...I'll go to set up a makeshift bed for you" she stood up and walked off to find sheets and a pillow. She then walked to what I presumed was Anakins room. I looked back down at my food. I could feel Anakin watching my every move. I was about to say something when Shmi came back into the room. "Your bed is all set. You can freshen yourself up then hop into bed once you've finished your dinner."

I nodded and finished my food. I walked to the refresher and gave my face a quick wash then walked to Anakins room. There was a makeshift bed on the floor. There was a mat with a thin sheet and tatty pillow. I sighed. "It's better than nothing" I muttered quietly to myself. I settled down on the bed and started to get comfy. Just when I started to doze off, Anakin walked into the room. He hopped over me and collapsed on his bed. I knew he was watching me. I didn't think he trusted me. I shrugged it off and started to fall asleep.

**Anakin's POV**

I had to admit, I was a little suspicious of the girl. She looked sinister with her raven black hair, palish complexion and crimson eyes. I wondered how she got those coloured eyes. My eyes started to falls shut. I wondered if mother would let her stay with us for a few more days or send her on her way. I fell asleep thinking about her and what life with her staying with us would be like. I had always wanted a little sister. I hoped mother would let her stay...

**Thanks for reading this chapter. So please R&R but as usual no flames. Love ya guys. Over and out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I got some good advice from someone called fanficx. I'll take that persons advice onboard and try to make Anakin not so OOC. :DHopefully I've done that in this chapter but it's a working progress. Anywhos on with the chapter :D**

Chapter 2.

**Anakin's POV**

I woke up the next morning to my mother shaking me awake. She had to do this everyday as I would sometimes refuse to wake up. I didn't want to work at Watto's shop today. I couldn't be bothered and I broke an expensive droid of his and he wasn't too happy about it. He wouldn't let me speak in Republican English. I had to speak in Huttese all the time. I looked at my mother and groaned. "Do I have to go today" Shmi laughed. "Sorry Ani. But yes you have to go today. You don't want Watto getting even angrier at you..do you?" I sighed. "I guess not" I looked around. "Where's Ashaiya?" Shmi smiled. "She's getting ready. I've decided to take her in. She'll be going along to Watto's with you today. Now come on. Get up and get ready" I groaned again and started to get ready.

After about 10 minutes I ran through to the kitchen and saw mum talking to Ashaiya. They both looked over at me. "Right you two better get going. I'll see you tonight" I hugged mum and walked towards the door. I looked back at Ashaiya who hadn't moved. "You coming?" She nodded and followed me to the door. As we walked along to Watto's I asked Ashaiya questions about herself but she only gave me one word answers. I eventually gave up. We were late arriving at Watto's and he wasn't happy. "Where have you been?" He asked in Huttese. I sighed slightly. "Sorry Watto" I used Ashaiya as a distraction. "Watto met Ashaiya...mother took her in and she was wondering if you wanted her as a slave as well. You don't need to pay for her." Watto looked at Ashaiya and thought about it then nodded. I smirked slightly and took Ashaiya's hand. "Come on. I'll show you the ropes"

**Ashaiya's POV**

After about 30 minutes, Anakin taught me how to do everything. I picked it up pretty easily. My first job was to fix up some droids a customer had requested. I finished it fairly quickly and the droids were in spit spot condition. I looked over at Anakin and saw his mouth hanging open slightly. I giggled and asked . "What's wrong?" He just shook his head slightly. "You're good. Almost as good as me" he replied cockily. I just shook my head and went back to work...

Hours Later.

Me and Anakin were walking back from Watto's. We were laughing and joking around and taking turns on doing impressions of Watto. When we walked through the door of the house Shmi looked at us and smiled. "What's so funny you two?" We couldn't answer her because of all the laughing. She just tutted slightly and shook her head.

We eventually settled down and Shmi dished out our dinner. I dug in, hungry from all the work from today. I stifled a yawn. I looked over at Anakin and saw him yawning too. Shmi smiled. "Come on you two. Go to bed." I nodded and walked through to Anakin's room and collapsed onto my mat for a bed. A couple of minutes later Anakin walked in and did the exact same but onto his own bed. He turned off the light and I could hear him rustling about. Just when I was about to doze off I heard Anakin say. "Goodnight Ash" I smiled slightly at the nickname and replied with. "Goodnight Ani" I got into a comfortable sleeping position and fell asleep quite quickly thinking to myself. "I think I'll have a happy life here"

**Soo hope you enjoyed that chapter. As per usual please R&R but please no flames. Friendly advice will be appreciated and taken into consideration. As you guys know. I write these stories on an iPad so I do apologise for spelling mistakes and grammar errors. So love ya guys and over and out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys :) Back with a new chapter. Thanks for the support so far :) Anywhos on with the story.**

Chapter 3.

2 Years Later

Ash's POV

Watto had sent me home early so I told Shmi I would cook some of the dinner. I was 7 just turning 8 in a couple of days. I was chopping up some vegetables when Anakin walked in with a bag of junk metal. I raised an eyebrow slightly. "Ehh Ani...what is that?" Anakin smirked at me. "None of your business womp rat" I scowled at Anakin. "Don't make me get mum!" I threatened. Anakin didn't want to back down but he didn't really fancy getting into trouble from Shmi. "Fine it's a present for you and mum. Kinda like a birthday/thank you present." He admitted. I looked at him with confusion. "A junk bag is our present.?" Anakin sighed and mentally face-palmed. "No bantha brain"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through to his room. I no longer shared with him as Shmi split her room in half and placed a curtain in the middle of the room like a wall so I could technically have my own room. When we entered the room I saw a droid. I smiled at Anakin in excitement. "You're repairing a droid? For mum and me?" Anakin nodded. "Yeah. Well cause you love droids and I want someone to help mum out at home while we are at Watto's so why not get a droid. It will make both of you happy"

We kept the droid hidden for a couple of days. Anakin had done well on repairing it. I helped him with the wires since I had nimbler fingers than him but he did mostly the rest of it. One night when me and Anakin were working on the droid Shmi walked in. "Ani, Ash?! What is this?!" We both winced slightly. "Ehh hi mum" we said in unison. Shmi looked at us then at the droid. "How did you get this droid?" Anakin was the first one to answer. "I found it in the scarp field. I brought it back here and me and Ash started working on it. Ash wasn't meant to know about it either, but she insisted" I crossed her arms. Anakin looked at me and shrugged, "What it's true" he turned back to Shmi. "We were repairing it to help you around the house. So you don't have as much to do"

I could see a tear in Shmi's eye. I was slightly worried. "Do you not like it mum" Shmi held her arms out for a hug. Both me and Anakin hugged her. "Of course I love it. It's just you've went to so much trouble to help me" I replied back with. "Just think of it as a favour back. For taking me in and loving me like your own daughter" I smiled at her. She smiled back and squeezed us tighter. "I love you both. So much" we both said "I love you too" in unison. She kissed out foreheads Then stood up and walked off to make dinner.

Later that night.

Shmi had just turned out the power and we all went to bed. I fell asleep quite quickly...but then the dreams started.

A Nubian Royal starship landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa. There was two Jedi aboard and a...queen?! What was a queen doing on Tatooine? The next scene was of one of the Jedi, a young girl..maybe around the age of 14 give or take a year, a clumsy Gungan and an Astro droid was walking towards Mos Espa looking for something. The dream suddenly cut out.

I bolted awake. "Why do I have these dreams?" I thought to myself. One for I was certain about was that I knew this dream was going to come true. The dreams always did. It's like I can tell the future or something. Both me and Anakin could do this. But the one question we can never answer is why can we do this? After about 10 minutes I fell asleep again, thinking about the dream

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully have the next one up tomorrow. As always please R&R. Friendly criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Love ya guys. Over and out :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. 2 chapters in 1 day. Yay! I finished the chapter tonight so I thought I would just upload it while I still remembered. I have a really bad memory so I would have forgotten about it tomorrow. Thanks for the support and yeah...anyways enough of the rambling and on with the story :P **

Chapter 4

Ashaiya's POV

I was standing beside Watto as I watched Anakin race Sebula. I wasn't too keen on him racing one of Watto's most priced possessions. I muttered to myself. "You'd better not crash or even scratch that pod racer Ani or Watto will have your head for it" As if on cue Sebula flashed him with his port vents and nearly knocked him into a meeta drop. I winced slightly and shook my head. "Guess who'll be fixing that" I muttered quietly to myself. Me and Anakin took turns in who would race. Anakin was naturally a better pilot than me but I was still good. We would always be so close to winning but Sebula would cheat somehow then we would either end up damaging the pod or injuring ourselves.

Soon the racers crossed the finish line. As per usual Anakin was second. Anakin hopped out his speeder and I winced when Watto flew over to him, obviously annoyed at the fact that he damaged the pod. "THIS IS GOING TO COST ME A FORTUNE BOY!" He screamed at Anakin. I sighed and walked over. "Watto leave Ani alone. It wasn't his fault. Sebula cheated" Watto turned to me and scowled. "Of course he cheated! He always cheats! That's how he wins!" He then turned back to Anakin. "I don't think I should let you race for me anymore!" I snickered quietly but obviously not quiet enough as I got an evil glare from Anakin. I could see he was about to make a snidey comment but he didn't get time to as Watto started speaking again. "You are both going to fix everything you ruined! Make it look like a whole new pod! Now get to work! He shouted at us.

I sighed slightly. "Thanks a lot Ani" I muttered at him as we walked outside again to fix the pod. I kinda sensed that was going to happen before it actually happened. Me and Anakin could both do this and it kinda helped out in life especially in the pod races.

I smirked slightly when I sensed someone sneaking up on me and Anakin as we started getting our tools for repairing the pod. I turned around and smiled as I saw it was our friend Kitster. "Hey Kitster" He smiled at me. "Hey Ash" he waved at Anakin. "Hey Anakin. What you guys doing?" I looked up from taking the engine off the pod. "Watto says we have to fix this pod after Ani damaged it" Anakin glared at me. "Hey it wasn't my fault!" I just shook my head and went back to fixing the pod. Kitster sighed. "Come on you two. Let's go get a ruby bliel!" I was very tempted to go get one but I shook my head. "No not today Kitser. WE have to get this pod fixed for Watto" Kitster smirked slightly. "Oh come on Ash. Live a little won't ya!" I shook my head again. "No Kitster. We have to get this finished and I don't really fancy getting in trouble from Watto" I argued. Kitster sighed. "You're no fun" he then looked at Anakin. "What about you Ani?" Anakin smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure!" I rolled my eyes. "Typical" I muttered. With that they left and as per usual I was left to do all the dirty work and Ani would take all the credit for it. I just hoped Watto wouldn't come out to check on us and see Ani was gone.

After an hours work I had changed the motor, fixed and cleaned the port vents. Mum opened the hut door and shouted. "Ash! Ani! Time to come in! It's getting dark!" She raised an eyebrow slightly when she noticed Anakin was gone. "Where's Ani?" I was about to answer when Anakin ran over to us. "Here!" I shook my head at him. Shmi shook her head as well. "Come on you two. It's late" we nodded and walked into the hut. We went through our usual evening routine. I collapsed on my bed, absolutely shattered from fixing the pod. As soon as my head hit the pillow,I fell straight asleep..

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the galaxy a small republican cruiser was heading to Naboo. Currently the Trade Federation had a blockade over the planet. Two Jedi with the names Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, were sent to make negotiations with the leader of the Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray. Currently the captain of the ship was talking to Viceroy on the wide screen. Qui-Gon addressed the captain. "Captain?" The captain looked at Qui-Gon. "Yes sir?"<p>

"Tell them we wish to board at once" the captain nodded. "Yes sir!" She pressed the comm and looked at the view screen "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately" Viceroy nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, of course...ahh...as you know our blockade is perfectly legal, and we would be happy to receive the Ambassador...happy to" all of a sudden the screen went black and the pilot and captain manoeuvred the cruiser towards the battle ship.

The ship soon landed in the docking bay of the battle ship. Battle droids and vulture droids surrounded the area. A protocol droid by the name of TC-14 greeted the two Jedi. "I'm TC-14 at your service. This way,please." She led them down a hallway to a conference room. The doors slid open and they enter the room. " We are greatly honoured by your visit Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly." With that TC-14 walked out the room. The two Jedi lowered their hoods of their clocks and looked out the large window at the beautiful planet of Naboo.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-Wan stated. Qui-Gon crossed his arms, his hands in the sleeves of his cloak. "I don't sense anything" Obi-Wan slightly shook his head. "It's not about the mission, Master. It's something...elsewhere...elusive" Qui-Gon started to walk forward and Obi-Wan followed. " Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." Obi Wan glanced up at Qui-Gon. "But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..." Qui-Gon continued to walk forward. "...but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan." Obi-Wan nodded slightly. "Yes Master" they walked over to the window and gazed into space. "How do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asked. "These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." Qui-Gon answered.

On the bridge of the battleship Nute Gunray and one of his fellow Federation Workers Daultray Dofine stood stunned by what TC-14 told them. "What?! What did you say?!" Nute asked shakily. "The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe" TC-14 answered Dofine looked at TC-14 then at Viceroy. "I knew it! They're here to force a settlement." Viceroy looked at Dofine. "Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious" Dofine was slightly shocked. "Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi! Send the droid" he turned to TC-14 and she let out a squeaky sigh.

Back in the conference room Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were sitting at the big conference table. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan asked as TC-14 entered the room with a tray of food and drinks. "No..I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute" Qui-Gon answered. TC-14 walked over to Obi-Wan and he took a drink then she walked over to Qui-Gon and he also took a drink then TC-14 left the conference room again.

Back on the bridge Gunray and Dofine where before a hologram of a robed man with a hood that obscured his face. "What is it?" He asked. Dofine was the first to answer ..."This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Jedi." This made the Sidious angry. "Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slim in my sight again." Gunray gave Dofine a stern and he bowed his head in shame as he walked away. Sidious addressed Gunray. "This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops" Gunray was slightly skeptical. "My Lord, is that...legal?" He questioned. "I will make it legal!" Lord Sidious snapped back. Gunray was testing his patience. Gunray nodded slightly. "And the Jedi?" A faint smirk was evident on Sidious' face. "The Chancellor should have never brought them into this. Kill them, immediately." He answered. Gunray nodded. "Yes...yes, My Lord. As you wish"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow evening, but of I don't get it up then. It will definitely be up on Thursday. So as ever please R&R. Friendly criticism is appreciated but as usual please no flames. Luv ya guys. Over and out :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Sorry this is up a little later than expected. Something came up yesterday. Thanks for the support so far :) anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 5

In the cockpit of the Republican cruiser that was still in the docking bay onboard the Federation battleship the pilot looked up to see a gun turrent swing around and point directly at the cruiser. "Captain?! Look!" The captain looked up just seconds before the gun fires at the ship making it explode and killing them instantly.

Back in the conference room Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon hear the explosion and leap up into a defensive position, activating their lightsabers. TC-14 jumps back, startled and spilled the drinks on the tray. "...Sorry" They heard a faint hissing noise. "Dioxin" Qui-Gon stated, identifying the poisonous gas. They took a breath of good air and deactivated their sabers.

Outside the conference room a group of battle droids surrounded a hologram of Viceroy. "They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of them!" He commanded. The hologram disappeared an one of the battle droids cautiously opened the door. A poisonous green cloud billowed out of the room and the battle droids cocked their blasters. A figure stumbled out of the room and the battle droids where ready to shot. The figure was TC-14 carrying the tray of drinks. "Oh excuse me." The protocol droid walked passed the battle droids. The battle droid who opened the door looked at another battle droid "Check it out Corporal. We'll cover you" the other battle droid replied with "Roger! Roger!" Suddenly two lightsabers emerged out of the deadly fog, one green and one blue. "Uh-Oh. Blast them!"

It didn't take much time for the two Jedi to cut down all of the droids. They arrived at the bridge and inside Gunray and his fellow colleagues were panicking. One of the workers by the name of Rune asked Gunray. "Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" Gunray stuttered slightly "Well, no, but I don't...Seal off the bridge.!" Another one of the workers answered. "Yes, Sir!" Rune shook his head. "That won't be enough Sir!" Gun ray started to panic again. "I want droidekas up here at once!" Rune started to feel even more apprehensive. "We will not survive this" he said as the doors to the bridge slammed shut.

The two Jedi were right outside the bridge. Qui-Gon cut down several droids while Obi-Wan force pushed a several droids into the wall. Qui-Gon rushed forward and started cutting through the bridge door with his green light saber.

Inside the bridge the crew were starting to get more scared as sparks and pieces of metal was coming off the door. They could see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on the view screen. Gunray panicked and shouted. "Close the blast doors!" The big heavy blast door slammed shut followed by a second door, then a third. "That will hold them" Gunray stated confidently. But he was proven wrong as Qui-Gon stabbed his saber further into the doors and started cutting through the doors again. "They're still coming through!" Rune shouted. On the door chunks of molten metal fell off the door. "This is impossible!" Nute shouted back.

After what seemed like forever, two droidekas arrived at the bridge. The two droids got into their battle positions. "Master, destroyers" Obi-Wan warned. Qui-Gon turned from cutting down the blast doors and helped fight off the destroyers. All of a sudden a clear shield appears around the destroyers. "They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan stated. "It's a standoff! Let's go!" Qui-Gon ordered. The two Jedi force sprinted to end of the hallway and jumped into the ventilation shaft.

They eventually appear at a large vent in the main hanger bay. They were careful to not be seen as thousands of battle droids boarded landing crafts. "Battle droids" Qui-Gon stated. "It's an invisible army" Obi-Wan answered. "This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet." Qui-Gon suggested. Obi-Wan nodded and smirked slightly. "You were right about something Master. The negotiations were short"

Back on the bridge of the battle ship, one of the federation workers received a transmission. "Sir, a transmission from the planet" The image of Queen Amidala in her elaborate headdress and robes appeared on the view screen. " Rune whispered to Gunray. "It's Queen Amidala herself" Nute whispered back. "At last we're getting results" he then looked up at the queen. "Again you come before me, Your highness." Queen Amidala was obviously annoyed. "You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy ... Your trade boycott of our planet has ended." She replied. Nute smirked at Rune then looked back at the view screen. "I was not aware of such a failure." Queen Amidala was obviously not impressed. "I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." Nute lied through his teeth. " I know nothing of any Ambassadors ... you must be mistaken." Queen Amidala was surprised by Gunray's reaction and she studied him carefully "Beware, Viceroy...the Federation has gone too far this time." Nute lied again. "We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much." Queen Amidala studied him again. "We'll see" her image faded off the screen. Rune looked at Gunray. "She's right, the Senate will never..." Nute cut him off. "It's too late now" Rune nodded slightly. "Do you think she suspects an attack?" Nute shook his head slightly. "I don't know, but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there."

**Back On Tatooine...**

**Ash's POV**

Watto had fallen asleep, so I took the liberty of watching the shop. Anakin wasn't as keen for looking after the shop. "Come on Ash! Let's go build something while Watto is asleep" I shook my head. "No Ani. We'd better watch the shop" Anakin crossed his arms. "Aww Ash..you're no fun" I sighed. "Urgh fine. Let's go to the junk piles and find something then" Anakin smirked. "Knew you would come round sometime"

We walked off to the junk piles and Anakin started searching for parts like a mad man. "Ani..the junk isn't going anywhere. Slow down won't ya" Anakin turned around and scowled slightly at me. "Oh haha very funny" I sighed. "Wasn't a joke Anakin." He just shook his head at me and started digging around. After about 15 minutes of digging around I found something. It definitely wasn't junk as it was a necklace in the shape of a circle. There was gems all over it, with different shapes, sizes and colours. It was absolutely stunning. I stuffed it into my pocket and shouted over to Anakin. "Ani you about done. We'd better get back. Before Watto wakes up" Anakin ran over to me with some parts. "Those for your pod racer?" He nodded. "Yup. Now let's go" we ran back into the shop but we saw that Watto was still asleep. I glanced at Anakin. "Let's just go home, it's nearly dinner time anyways" He nodded. "Okay!" We ran home, just in time for dinner.

After dinner me and Anakin started working on the protocol droid that we named C-3PO. He didn't have his covers yet so his wires were exposed. We worked on him for about two hours, until mom walked in saying we had to go to bed. We nodded and started getting ready. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed with exhaustion. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I had the same dream about the two Jedi, Gungan, Queen and the young girl. I had been having the dream for some time now but I didn't know why. I just felt like something would happen tomorrow. Something that would change mines and Anakin's life forever...

**Hope you guys like the new chapter. So as always please R&R. Friendly criticism is appreciated. But please no flames. Love ya guys. Over and out **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys back with a new chapter. Thank you soo much for all the support. Anyways on with the story XD**

Chapter 6

Me and Anakin were outside fixing the pod racer. All of a sudden Watto shouted. "BOY, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Come on Ash. Let's go see what Watto wants." I nodded then we both ran into the shop. I crossed my arms slightly as Watto started questioning Anakin about where he had been.

"What took you so long?" Watto asked, obviously slightly excited about making a new sale.

I looked at the customers. One was a tall man with long brown hair that was in a ponytail and his eyes were a cool blue colour. Another was a pretty girl with brown hair and kind brown eyes. I then noticed the Gungan. He looked clumsy. I just hoped he wouldn't break anything. I then noticed a little blue and white astro droid. My eyes suddenly light up as I recognised the customers. They were the people from my dreams.

Anakin raised an eyebrow slightly at me then looked at Watto and answered is question. "I was cleaning the bin like you..." He was cut off by Watto.

"Watch the store, I have some selling to do" he then turned to the tall man. "Soo...let me take - a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need." The man and the little droid followed Watto out back.

The Gungan picked up a gizmo but the man took it off him and placed it back where it should be. "Don't touch anything" he warned. The Gungan made a ride face to the mans back and stuck out his long tongue. I giggled slightly at the Gungan.

Anakin was sitting on the counter pretending to clean a droid part. I raised an eyebrow slightly when I saw him staring at the girl. I could see she was feeling slightly embarrassed by Anakin's staring, but none the less she musters up a friendly but amused smile. This give Anakin the courage to speak to her. "Are you an angel?"

I tried not to laugh at what Anakin asked. "Nice pick up line Anakin" I muttered slightly.

He obviously heard me and scowled slightly at me but turned his attention back to the girl and waited for an answer.

The girl was slightly confused by Anakin's question. "What?"

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Iego I think." Anakin explained. I smirked slightly. 'Someone has a crush I think' I thought to myself.

She didn't know what to say to Anakin. "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" She asked.

" I listen to all the traders and starpilots that come by here. I'm a pilot, you know, and some day I'm gonna fly away from this place." Anakin told her. I giggled slightly at Anakin. 'Okay he definitely likes her. He's flirting...well trying to flirt' I thought to myself.

The girl smirked slightly. "You're a pilot?"

Anakim smiled. "All my life!" He replied with enthusiasm. I had to admit I was finding this quite funny. The girl was around 14 years old. Anakin didn't exactly have a shot to be honest.

The girl smiled back at Anakin. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

Anakin thought about it for a couple seconds. "Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces."

She was slightly shocked. "You're a slave?" She asked, confused but concerned.

Anakin scowled slightly at her. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin" he snapped. I shook my head slightly at Anakin. He hated being called a slave. And I had to admit I hated being called one too.

She obviously realised she had offended Anakin so she apologised. "I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." She looked around. "This is a strange place to me."

Anakin studied her intently. The Gungan was messing around with a droid. He grabbed a hold of it but he didn't know how to switch it off. Anakin noticed. "Hey.."

The Gungan looked up. "Wha..?" He asked confused. The droid kicked him.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin told the Gungan.

I sighed and went over to help the Gungan. I hit the nose and placed the droid back where it should be. He smiled at me. I smiled back then walked over to Anakin and the girl. "Hi, I'm Ashaiya Nalto. Anakin's adopted little sister"

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Padme. It's nice to meet you"

I nodded and was about to say something else when the man from before came back from the junk pile lot with the astro droid. "We're leaving. Jar Jar?"

The Gungan who I presumed was Jar Jar was juggling some parts. As soon the man addressed him he dropped all the parts. I sighed slightly. "Guess who will be tidying those up later" I muttered to myself.

Padme gave Anakin a loving look then smiled at me. "It glad to have met you two" I nodded at her as she left.

Anakin had a sad look on his face as he watched her leave. "I'm glad to have met you too" I raised an eyebrow slightly at him.

Watto flew back into the store. "Outlanders. They think they know everything" he muttered in  
>Huttese.<p>

Anakin looked at Watto. "They seemed nice to me" I nodded in agreement with Anakin.

Watto sighed slightly. "Clean the racks...then you can go home" Me and Anakin let out a loud "Yippee" then ran over to clean the racks then ran out of the store.

We spotted Jar Jar about to get beaten to a pulp by Sebulba. That Gungan was nothing but trouble. "Hey! Sleemo! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I shouted at him in Huttese.

Anakin smiled slightly at Sebulba. "Careful, Sebulba... He's a big time outlander... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again" he taunted.

Sebulba turned away from Jar Jar and towards me and Anakin. "Next time we race, boy, it will be the end of you! If you two weren't slaves, I'd squash you now." He turned away.

Anakin smirked slightly again. "Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for us both" He smiled at Padme and the man from the shop. "Hi"

The man smiled back. "Hi there"

Anakin motioned to Jar Jar. " Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo." Anakin said.

"He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." I explained to Padme and the man.

Jar Jar looked at me and Anakin then at Padme and the man. "Mesa haten crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten."

The man shook his head. " Nevertheless, the boy and girl are right ... you were heading for trouble... Thanks, my young friends."

We smiled at the man then looked at Padme. She smiled at us and Anakin grinned. I rolled my eyes slightly at the two. "Come on let's go" we all started walking through the streets of Mos Espa.

Back on the outskirts of the spaceport Obi-Wan was standing in front of the ship looking out towards the city. Sand was blowing everywhere thanks to the wind, that was gradually picking up. Captain Panaka walked out and over to Obi-Wan. "This storm will slow them down." He stated.

Captain Panaka nodded slightly. "It looks pretty bad." Suddenly his comlink went off. "Panaka?"

The fellow captain Ric Olie's voice could be heard over the comlink. "We're receiving a message from home."

Panaka looked at Obi-Wan then nodded. "We'll be right there" he turned off his com and him and Obi-Wan run towards to ship.

Back in Mos Espa we were all in front of one of the local fruit stores, owned by a kind old lady by the name of Jira. Anakin looked at the man. "Here, Here, you'll like these pallies... Here."

The man looked at Anakin and took the fruit. "Thank you" he lifted up his poncho and placed the pallies in a little pouch. Mine and Anakin's eyes widened slightly when we spotted his light saber hanging from his belt. "He's one of the Jedi from my dreams" I thought to myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jira speaking. " Oh, my bones are aching ... storm's coming up, Ani, Ash, You'd two better get home quick."

Anakin nodded and looked at the man. "Do you have shelter?"

The man looked around then at Anakin. " We'll head back to our ship."

Anakin raised an eyebrow slightly. "Is it far?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow at Anakin. I knew he would end up inviting the strangers to our home for shelter.

This time it was Padme's turn to answer. "It's on the outskirts"

I shook my head slightly and Anakin did as well. " You'll never reach the outskirts in time... sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on! We'll take you to our place." I sighed slightly. Just as I had thought, Anakin did end up inviting the strangers to our home. I hoped mother would be okay about this. The storm started to pick up slightly. We started to make our way home with the the group of strangers...

**Okay guys. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. As always please R&R. Friendly criticism is appreciated. But please no flames. Love ya guys. Over and Out XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god guys I know I haven't updated in ages! I had toms of school work and then FF wouldn't let me upload a new document. Urgh. Apologies. So anyways on with the chapter**

**Chapter 7**

The storm was definitely stronger than before. We shielded our eyes as we walked over to out hut. We soon entered the house and I sighed with relief. I hated sand storms. I started to run my hands through my hair to get rid of some of the sand. Anakin quickly closed the door and we entered the small living area. "Mum! Mum! We're home!" Anakin shouted.

I smiled slightly at Jar Jar as he said. " Dissen cozy." I laughed slightly. "It's not much but it's home" I replied.

Shmi walked into the living area. She looked at me then at Anakin. I could tell we were about to get a lecture but Anakin just pulled a winning smile. "These are our friends mum" I gave her a small smile then backed away slightly.

Jar Jar waved at Shmi. "Hideo" I smiled at him and laughed slightly. Artoo gave out a little beep which I presumed was a hello.

The man stepped forward slightly. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn" Anakin cut in. "I'm building a droid...you wanna see?" I raised an eyebrow slightly at him. "We're building a droid Ani...not just you" He rolled his eyes.

Qui-Gon smiled at us both then looked back at Shmi. "Your children were kind enough to offer us shelter"

Anakin grabbed Padme's hand. "Come on. I'll show you Threepio!" He led her out of the room and towards his bedroom.

I shook my head slightly at him and followed them. The little droid followed me and nudged me slightly out of the way. I shook my head slightly at him. "You're a rude little droid aren't you" he just beeped back at me. I sighed and walked into Anakin's room.

He was standing by his work bench showing Padme the droid. "Isn't he great?! He's not finished yet." He said excitedly.

Padme smiled at Anakin then glanced at me. "He's wonderful"

Anakin looked up at Padme. "You really like him? He's a protocol droid ... to help Mom. Watch!" He pressed a button and it activated C-3PO.

The droid looked around. "Oh,oh where is everybody?"

Me and Anakin winced slightly. "Whoops" Anakin picked up one of the eyes on his work bench and fixed it onto Threepio.

Threepio looked around, happy that he could properly see now. "Oh, hello, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

Padme smiled at Anakin. "He's perfect!" Threepio just looked at Padme. "Oh, perfect"

Anakin beamed back at Padme. "When the storms over, I'll show you my racer.." I just rolled my eyes at Anakin.

On Coruscant two cloaked men, well one human and one humanoid, were walking and talking on a balcony. One could be identified as Lord Sidious. The other male looked at Sidious. "Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master."

Lord Sidious looked at his apprentice, Darth Maul. "Move against the Jedi first...you will then have no difficulty in taking the Queen to Naboo to sign the treaty."

Darth Maul pulled a small smirk. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

Lord Sidious looked at his apprentice. "You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will be no match for you."

Back on Tatooine the sand storm still raged on. We were all sitting at the table having dinner. We were explaining to our visitors about what the life of a slave was like for us. Shmi was serving everybody their foods and drinks. She was the first to speak up. "All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere."

Anakin looked up at Shmi then at Padme and Qui-Gon. "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine."

I rolled my eyes slightly and carried on. "..And any attempt to escape..."

Anakin decided to put on the dramatics. "...and they blow you up ... boom!"

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..."

Shmi cut her off. "The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own."

I raised an eyebrow slightly at Jar Jar and he made a snatch for some fruit with his tongue. Qui-Gon gave him a dirty look for it. Anakin decided to take us off the subject of slavery by bringing up the topic of Podracing. His favourite subject to talk about. "Has anybody ever seen a Podrace?"

Padme shook her head but Qui-Gon looked at Anakin obviously interested. "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous."

Anakin smiled slightly. "I'm the only human who can do it..." I looked at him. "Ahem..you're not the only one Ani"

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Okay...Ash can race them as well...but we're the only two humans who can race them"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods."

Both me and Anakin smiled. Jar Jar made another grab for the fruit with his tongue but this time Qui-Gon caught his tongue in a quick flash of a movement and looked at him. "Don't do that again" Jar Jar made some silly noises and Qui-Gon let his tongue go.

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon. "You're a Jedi Knight...aren't you?" He questioned.

Qui-Gon was obviously amused. "And what makes you think that?"

Anakin kept looking at Qui-Gon. "I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kinda weapon"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

Anakin shook his head slightly. "I don't think so ... No one can kill a Jedi."

Qui-Gon looked kinda sad. "I wish that were so..."

Anakin looked at me then back at Qui-Gon. " I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here to free all the slaves. Ash has these dreams as well.. have you come to free us?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm afraid not..."

Anakin wasn't fully convinced. "I think you have ... why else would you be here?"

Qui-Gon thought for a moment and pulled a small smile " I can see there's no fooling you ..." He leaned forward as if what he was telling us was a secret "We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "How did you end up here in the outer rim?" I asked, curiously.

Padme looked at me. "Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it."

Anakim took this as his chance to impress Padme again. " I can help! I can fix anything!" I shook my head slightly at him. "Showing off...as per usual Ani" I muttered quietly.

Qui-Gon smiled at me then looked at Anakin. "I believe you can, but first we must acquire the parts we need..."

Jar Jar spoke up this time. " Wit no-nutten mula to trade."

Padme looked at me, then Anakin, lastly at Shmi. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind."

Shmi sighed slightly. "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

Qui-Gon thought about it for a minute. " Podracing ... Greed can be a powerful ally."

Anakin got slightly excited as he came up with an idea. " I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod."

I shook my head slightly at Anakin. "We've built Anakin. And it's our pod...not just yours" Anakin just stuck his tongue out at me. Shmi stopped Anakin in his tracks. "Anakin! Watto won't let you..."

Anakin looked at Shmi. "Watto doesn't know I've built it." He looked at Qui-Gon obviously excited "You could make him think it's yours, and get him to let me pilot it for you."

I shook my head slightly. Qui-Gon looked at Shmi. She was obviously upset. Shmi looked at Anakin. "I don't want you to race. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

Anakin argued with Shmi. "But Mom, I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Shmi didn't want to hear anymore of the subject. "Anakin!"

Qui-Gon stepped into the argument. "Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might help us?"

Shmi shook her head. Anakin looked at Qui-Gon then at Shmi. "Mom... you said the biggest problem in the universe is nobody helps each other..."

Shmi sighed heavily. Padme looked at Shmi. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some other way..."

Shmi shook her head again, finally admitting defeat. "No, there is no other way... I may not like it, but... he can help you... he was meant to help you." Anakin smiled at Shmi. I glanced at Shmi. Shmi smiled at me "Both of them were meant to help you..."

**The next day**

Anakin and I were in the shop before Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar Jar and Artoo arrived. I saw Padme stop Qui-Gon before they entered the shop. They were discussing something and Padme obviously wasn't very happy. After a couple of minutes they entered the shop.

Watto flew over to Qui-Gon and me and Anakin followed him. "The children tells me you wanta sponser Anakin in a race. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think, huh." He started laughing.

Qui-Gon looked straight at Watto. "My ship will be the entry fee." He pulled out a hologram of his Naboo spacecraft appears about a foot long in front of Watto. He studies it, intrigued. "Oh, not bad... not bad... ah Nubian, ah."

Qui-Gon shut off the hologram. "It's in good order, except for the parts I need." He explained.

Watto looked at Anakin, then at me, then back at Watto. "... what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Anakin, who was slightly embarrassed stepped forward slightly. "Ahhhh ... it wasn't my fault really... Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the Pod... mostly."

Watto laughed again and looked at Anakin. "That you did huh. The boy is good, no doubts there huh."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly at Anakin then looked at Watto. "Well, I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance. "The fastest ever built."" Me and Anakin smiled at Qui-Gon.

Watto was slightly suspicious. "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." He gave out a small laugh "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

Qui-Gon started to use Watto's greed against him. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... If we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto started to think about it. Anakin tried to not be nervous. Surprisingly I wasn't nervous at all. Qui-Gon still tried to play Watto. "Either way, you win."

Watto was won over. "Deal!" Qui-Gon nodded and left the shop. Watto looked at me and Anakin. "Your friend is a foolish one, methinks" he said in Huttese. I just hoped he wasn't right...

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter guys. As usual please r&R but no flames. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Love ya's. over and out! :D**


End file.
